I Am Sailor Moon
by Guardian Mercury
Summary: The ultimate sacrafice has been paid and the Scout of the Moon has lost her faith. What will it take to get Serena back to the way she was before?


  
  
  
The ultimate sacrafice has been paid and the Scout of the Moon has lost her   
faith. What will it take to get Serena back to the way she was before?   
  
  
I Am Sailor Moon  
  
Rated: PG   
The scouts are on another mission against the Negaverse. They are being attacked   
by numerous monsters. As the fight continues, the scouts situation isn't   
improving and they are running out of ideas.  
  
"What else can we do against these things?"  
  
"I don't know Jupiter, Mercury see if you can get a reading on them with your   
computer."  
  
"Right Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Mercury puts her infrared visor on and takes out her computer. She's   
trying to get a reading on the monsters as fast as she can.  
  
"I don't seem to be getting a reading on any of them; I don't know what they   
are."  
  
"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing."  
  
"Ready Venus?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder-"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
"Crash!"  
  
Sailor Venus' and Jupiter's dual attack knock one of the monsters down.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
One of the monsters picks up a boulder and throws it at Sailor Moon. She freezes   
and begins screaming. All of the sudden, a rose hits the boulder and it   
explodes. Sailor Moon is picked up by Tuxedo Mask and carried out of the way.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, you came!"  
  
"Course I did, you think I'd miss this?"  
  
He sets Sailor Moon down and stands there. Their eyes meet and he kisses her.  
  
"Be right back."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask wait!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumps into the fight. He takes out 10 roses and throws them at   
individual monsters. They strike in the middle of the monster's chest, killing   
them. One of the other monsters picks up the remains of the boulder and throws   
it at Tuxedo Mask. He easily blocks the rocks with his cane. Sailor Moon has   
rejoined the other scouts, who are watching Tuxedo Mask. He hears something and   
loses his concentration for a minute. He is cut on the arm.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Sailor Moon, all of you, get out of here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine Sailor Moon, now go on."  
  
As all the scouts are leaving, Sailor Moon looks back at Tuxedo Mask. She has a   
very concerned look on her face. She says softly,  
  
"Oh Tuxedo Mask."  
  
One of the monsters hears this and picks up another boulder and throws it at   
sailor Moon. She starts screaming as it keeps getting closer. She closes her   
eyes and braces for the impact. She however doesn't get hit.  
  
"Huh, what happened?"  
  
Sailor Moon is five feet to the right of where she was a minute ago. She looks   
around to she if she can determine what happened.  
  
"What the heck happened? Ah, Tuxedo Mask! No!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter hears Sailor Moon yell and turns around quickly.  
  
"Hold up you guys, that was Sailor Moon. Come on, she might be in trouble."  
  
  
They all run back into where they were fighting. They all stand there in total   
shock of what they see. Tuxedo Mask is up against the wall, pinned with the   
boulder that was thrown. Sailor Moon is by his side crying.  
  
"Hold on Tuxedo Mask, you'll be fine. Just keep breathing."  
  
Tuxedo Mask can barely open his eyes. He has numerous fractures to the ribs and   
has a very hard time breathing. He is able to take hold of Sailor Moon's hands.   
As he does this, their locket begins playing.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Serena, Moon Princess; we will always be one in love and spirit."  
  
"Oh Darien don't talk like that, you'll be fine."  
  
"I just want, you to know, I love you. Ugh!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask's head falls back and he dies. Sailor Moon is holding him crying.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
  
After a moment or two, the other scouts snap out of it. They then circle around   
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.  
  
"Protect Sailor Moon guys at all costs."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready Mars; Venus?"  
  
"Let 'em have it! Jupiter?"  
  
"You're gonna pay!"  
  
"Right Jupiter."  
  
The four of the take positions and get ready to fight. Sailor Venus takes   
command and leads the Scouts into the fight.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, charge!"  
  
They all fire an attack at a different monster.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles, Freeze!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain, Encircle!"  
  
"Mars, Celestial, Fire Surround!"  
  
"Jupiter, Thunder Crash!"  
  
Each of the attacks hits a monster, destroying it, except Sailor Mercury's   
attack. Two more monsters attack the scouts. Sailor Venus takes care of the   
frozen one. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter finishes off the other.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
"Shine, Aqua, Illusion!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Mars fire their attacks at the same monster.  
  
"Mars Fire, Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter, Thunder Crash!"  
  
Finally all of the Monsters are destroyed. Sailor Mars says quietly afterwards,  
  
"Moondusted!"  
  
They all gather together in the middle of the room before they go over to Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"Alright, that's the way it's done!"  
  
"Right Jupiter, Sailor Scouts 1 - Negaverse 0."  
  
  
Afterwards they go over to where Sailor Moon is. She is still holding Tuxedo   
Mask's body in her arms as tight as she can. She is also crying still and   
doesn't realize all the girls are there.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"He's gone Jupiter; I don't believe he's gone."  
  
"It's not your fault Sailor Moon."  
  
"Yes it is Mars; if I never turned around, he'd still be alive."  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that Sailor Moon. You don't know that."  
  
They all help her to her feet. She has a hard time walking at first but soon   
manages a little. She gets no more then 5000ft and she passes out.  
  
"Come on you guys, let's go home. Mercury, can you get us out of here?"  
  
"I'm already working on it Jupiter."  
  
As Mercury works with her computer, Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Venus are having a   
discussion.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"What do you mean? Mercury's working on it now."  
  
"No Venus, I think she means with these two."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot Mars."  
  
"Well, we can't teleport, we need Sailor Moon for that."  
  
"How about this, we'll carry them out on our backs. Jupiter, you take Sailor   
Moon; Mars, you take Tuxedo Mask. When one of you gets tired we'll trade off."  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me."  
  
The scouts finally arrive outside the cave. Sailor Jupiter sets Sailor Moon   
against a tree and Sailor Mars does the same with Tuxedo Mask. They rest for a   
minute and talk.  
  
"Boy, he's heavy."  
  
"Serena here wasn't very light either after a while."  
  
"Come on you, stop fighting. We have to figure out what we're doing tonight."  
  
"I'll take Serena over to my place and have her eat something. Raye, take Darien   
back to your temple and we'll worry about him tomorrow."  
  
"Got it Lita."  
  
Before they all leave, they all congratulate each other. They then turn and go   
their separate ways.  
  
  
A few days have passed since the fight. All the girls and the cat's meet at the   
cemetery. They are holding their own private ceremony for Darien. After waiting   
for Serena for 20 minutes, Raye starts the ceremony.  
  
"I wonder where she is?"  
  
"Don't know Mina. We outta get started."  
  
"Darien was a good friend. He helped us when we were in trouble and thought that   
we couldn't survive. Yes, and now that he is gone, we, as Sailor Scouts and   
people have lost a good friend and ally."  
  
Mina says the final words of the ceremony. Everyone has joined hands and hasn't   
let go the whole time.  
  
"We as Scouts fought well the other day. However it came with a terrible loss.   
Darien was a great friend and ally to us all. When I say this, I'm sure everyone   
else means the same: It's been an honor to fight by your side and serve you on   
the moon."  
  
Everyone drops to one knee and says something to themselves. Then they quietly   
get up and walk away.  
  
  
The next day, everyone is at Raye's temple for a scout meeting. Serena is later   
than she usually is and everyone is starting to get worried.  
  
"I haven't seen Serena in three days, has she been in school Amy, Lita?"  
  
"Haven't seen her, Amy?"  
  
"No, she hasn't. I'm starting to get worried myself Mina."  
  
"Yeah, with her being the Moon Princess and that, who knows how she's handling   
this."  
  
"You're right Lita."  
  
"I just hope she's okay."  
  
"We all do Mina, we all do."  
  
Raye comes out of her temple to join the meeting. She had just got done with her   
chores and is very tired. She sits down next to Amy and looks around.  
  
"Serena's late again; it's been over 20 minutes!"  
  
"Give the girl a break Raye. She's been getting very little sleep, barely eats   
anything and barely comes out of her room. I'm starting to get really worried."  
  
"Luna's right, Serena needs us now more than ever. Just give her time, she'll   
come around."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Lita."  
  
The girl's begin having the meeting without Serena. Luna and Artemis are very   
informative with the information that they have on the current situation.  
  
"Listen up girls. I found out from Central Control that the Negaverse is up to   
it's old tricks again. They've constructed a powerful new weapon that could   
easily destroy the universe."  
  
"That means that they'll be after energy, right?"  
  
"You got it Lita."  
  
"What Luna and I thought we should do was-."  
  
  
Serena walks up from behind Lita. She has something in her hands, it's wrapped   
in a towel. Lita turns around and everyone looks at Serena. She looks exhausted   
and it seems like she's about to cry. Finally, Raye breaks the silence.  
  
"Well it's about time; where've you been!?"  
  
"Hey, ease up a bit will you Raye."  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"We've been worried about you Serena. What's in the towel?"  
  
Serena unwraps the towel. Inside are the Moon Scepter, the Silver Crystal and   
the Luna Pen.  
  
"Hey, what gives Serena? Why did you bring these to show us?"  
  
"Yes, what's going on Serena?"  
  
Serena looks down at the towel and slowly says something. As she's saying it,   
she looks up at the girls and looks like she's about to cry.  
  
"I, I brought these to, to tell you, I'm leaving. I don't want to be a Sailor   
Scout anymore. Tuxedo Mask is dead because of me and I don't want any of you to   
die because of me."  
  
All the girls, along with Luna and Artemis are in shock. They can't believe what   
they just heard. "You mean you're quitting? You don't really mean that."  
  
"Yes I do Raye."  
  
"You're our leader though Serena. You can't quit."  
  
"That's your position now Mina. Here, take it."  
  
Serena puts the towel down and picks up the Moon Scepter. She walks over to Mina   
and holds it out to Mina.  
  
"Here, take it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please take it Mina."  
  
Mina reaches for the Scepter and takes it from Serena's hand. Serena then turns   
to everybody.  
  
"I'll see you guys later."  
  
Serena starts walking away. Everyone watches her walk away. No one says anything   
until Serena is out of sight.  
  
"I can't believe she did that!"  
  
"Calm down Raye."  
  
"Yes, after everything that the five of us have been through."  
  
"I don't know what we should do. Luna, can you try talking to her?"  
  
"I can try Lita."  
  
  
Luna takes off after Serena. She looks all over the city for her.  
  
"Where on earth can that girl be? She has to be here somewhere."  
  
Serena is running along the sidewalk. As she's running she's thinking about   
Darien. As she's crossing the bridge, she stops and looks over the water. Both   
of her fists are clinched and she looks like she's about to cry. A moment passes   
and then she yells,  
  
"I'm done fighting you Beryl, you hear me! You can destroy the world for all I'm   
concerned, I don't care!"  
  
Serena then collapses on the bridge and begins crying. Luna is still running   
around the city looking for Serena. As she's coming up on the bridge she finds   
her.  
  
"Serena-."  
  
"Don't bother Luna, I don't want to hear it."  
  
Serena gets up and starts running again. Luna chases after her to try to talk to   
her.  
  
"But Serena, you have to think about what you're doing."  
  
"I told you I-."  
  
Serena isn't watching where she's going as she's arguing with Luna. She runs   
into a street lamp causing her to fall down and bounce her head off the   
pavement, knocking her out.  
  
  
A moment or two passes. Serena looks around and doesn't recognize where she is.   
She gets to her feet and shakes her head.  
  
"Ouch! Where, where am I? I, I remember hitting that street lamp and then,   
nothing. Am, am I dead?"  
  
Serena then looks up for a minute. She notices that someone is walking toward   
her. She can't tell who the person is right away. She's getting very nervous.  
  
"Who, who's there!?"  
  
"How's it going Meatball Head?"  
  
"Darien, Darien! Oh thank God!"  
  
Serena runs over to Darien and hugs him then starts crying. She is so happy to   
see him.  
  
"Oh Darien, I thought I'd never see you again. Wait a second, if you're here,   
then I must be dead."  
  
"No Serena, you're not dead."  
  
"Then why am I here; where ever here is. How come you're here then?"  
  
"You are here because you have lost your faith in yourself and your spirit to   
fight the Negaverse. I was selected to help you regain these two things."  
  
"Selected, by who? I don't understand."  
  
"Back when you lived in the Moon Kingdom, I made a promise to your mother, Queen   
Serenity. I promised that I would always watch over and protect you, no matter   
what the conditions are."  
  
Darien extends his hand toward Serena. She reaches for it and moves toward him.   
She gives him another hug and kisses him. After a moment passes, Darien backs   
away.  
  
"Come, for the first part of your journey we must travel into the past. You must   
see what would happen if you were never born."  
  
"Why? What happens if I'm not born?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Okay Darien."  
  
  
Both Darien and Serena walk down a path toward a bright light. Serena is having   
a hard time seeing where she's going and trips.  
  
"Just like you Meatball Head."  
  
Suddenly, the two of them are standing on the roof of Crossroads Junior High.  
  
"Where, where are we Darien?"  
  
"We're on the roof of your school. Even though it is never shown, a person can   
influence another a great deal."  
  
"I, I don't understand Darien."  
  
"Look, over by the tree there."  
  
Darien points to a group of kids. They seem to be gathered around two other   
kids.  
  
"Can we get any closer, I really can't see what's going on."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both vanish and re-appear just outside the school fence. Serena can easily   
tell what is going on now. She is in total shock at what she is seeing.  
  
"Hey, that's Sammy. What the heck is he doing? Oh my god he's fighting!"  
  
Serena looks at and finally can make out who Sammy's fighting and she notices   
that there is someone on the ground in obvious pain.  
  
"Melvin? Why is Sammy fighting Melvin? That's Molly on the ground; I have to   
help her."  
  
Serena starts running toward Molly. Darien reaches for, and grabs Serena's   
shoulder.  
  
"You see that, because you were never born in this world, things like this   
happen. He never admitted it but, you influenced Sammy a great deal. In this   
life however, he had to learn things on his own and didn't have you to help him.   
Because of this, Melvin had to learn how to fight to protect Molly."  
  
"I have to help them."  
  
"There's nothing you can do Serena." "I have to try."  
  
Serena starts running over to where Sammy is. As Sammy's about to knock Melvin   
out, Serena comes up from behind and tackles him. The two of them get to their   
feet.  
  
"Sammy, what are you doing!?"  
  
"I don't know who you are or how you know my name but, you're going to be sorry   
you did that!"  
  
Sammy charges at Serena. He pulls his fist back as if he's going to hit her.  
  
"Sammy, it's me Serena. You know, your sister."  
  
"I don't have a sister and I don't know anyone by that name!"  
  
Sammy throws the punch at Serena. She freezes and starts yelling. She braces   
herself for the impact. However, just as Serena is about to be hit, she vanishes   
and reappears beside Darien.  
  
"What,what happened Darien? Where's Sammy?" "You're back on the path. Now that   
you have seen the past, we must visit the present."  
  
"Okay? Where are we going?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
  
Serena and Darien continue down the path. A moment or two later, both of them   
are standing outside the arcade. Serena has a confused look on her face.  
  
"Why are we outside the arcade Darien?"  
  
"A true friend doesn't get angry at their friends, no matter what the reason."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Both of them enter the arcade. Serena immediately notices Lita playing a game.   
Serena goes over to where Lita is playing the Sailor V game. Lita appears to be   
getting upset at the game.  
  
"Stupid thing!"  
  
"Hi Lita, how's it going?"  
  
"Ah, hi. Do I know you?"  
  
"It's me Serena."  
  
"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name."  
  
"Hey Lita, I'm done, you ready?"  
  
"Be there in a second Andrew. I'm almost done with the game here."  
  
Andrew comes over to where Lita is playing the game. After a minute she dies and   
hits the machine.  
  
"Damn! I almost had it."  
  
"Hey easy on the game. I can't afford to buy another if you break it."  
  
"Hi Andrew."  
  
"Do, I, know you?"  
  
"It's me, Serena."  
  
"You ready Lita, our reservation is at 5:00."  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe you're taking me to that new restaurant. Won't that be   
expensive?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've been saving up for something like this."  
  
"You know who I am Andrew. Quit goofing around."  
  
"Hey, lay off my boyfriend."  
  
"B-Boyfriend?"  
  
Lita and Andrew kiss each other and leave. Serena just stands there looking at   
the door, blankly.  
  
"I don't believe that she's dating Andrew. I can't believe she'd-."  
  
Serena then remembers what Darien had said. She stands there and thinks for a   
minute.  
  
*Darien's right. This is getting too weird; first Sammy and now this.*  
  
Darien walks up from behind Serena and puts his hand on her shoulder. She's   
slightly startled.  
  
"Oh Darien it's you. What happened?"  
  
"None of the scouts ever met." "They all met because of you. Because they were   
your friends and you introduced them to each other. Lita met and dated Andrew   
while becoming a master cook. Amy became a doctor while Raye worked at the   
temple. Mina continued to be Sailor V over in Europe. Come, we have one more   
stop on our journey.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"For the final part of your journey, we must travel into the future."  
  
The two of them vanish and then reappear on the path they were on before. As   
they near the end of the path it starts to get dark and cold. The path comes out   
to a wasteland. The sky is completely black, the buildings are destroyed and the   
ground is on fire.  
  
"Where, where are we Darien? It looks like were in hell or something."  
  
"True courage comes from within. The ability to use that courage comes from the   
heart."  
  
"I, I don't understand."  
  
"This is the future. The Negaverse has taken over the world and the universe.   
They torture people and show no mercy."  
  
"But why? I mean, how did they conquer everybody?"  
  
"Back in your time, the Sailor Scouts are Queen Beryl's opposition. As I said   
earlier though, the Sailor Scouts never met, so there was no one who could stop   
her. Look."  
  
Serena looks over to where Darien is pointing. She sees Amy and Mina being held   
from behind by two of Queen Beryl's henchmen. They throw both Amy and Mina to   
the ground.  
  
"So, these are two of the rebels against me. Tell me where the other ones are   
and I may spare your lives."  
  
"I'm not saying anything Beryl! We will prevail over you!"  
  
"I don't think so. Malichite, kill her."  
  
"Yes my Queen."  
  
Serena watches in terror as Mina is chained to a wall. As this is going on,   
Beryl is talking to Amy.  
  
"Will you cooperate?"  
  
"You don't scare me Beryl."  
  
"Fool! No one talks to me that way! Zoicite!"  
  
"Yes my Queen?"  
  
"Take our friend and hang her from that tree; as a trophy."  
  
"Yes, my Queen."  
  
Serena is over with Darien still in total shock. Finally, she starts running as   
fast as she can toward Mina and Malichite. He has just finished chaining Mina to   
the wall and takes a step back. As he's raising his arm to throw an energy   
blast, Serena tackles him to the ground. She then gets to her feet and backs up.  
  
"Back off buddy! This girl's done nothing to you! Hey Mina, you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
  
"It's me Serena."  
  
"I don't know anyone named Serena."  
  
"Oh never mind. Try to work yourself free."  
  
"Okay. Look out, behind you!"  
  
"Huh? Ah!"  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
Malichite runs up behind Serena and puts her in a choke hold. Serena steps back   
and flips Malichite over her shoulder. While this is going on, Zoicite is   
preparing to hang Amy. As Zoicite is putting the rope around Amy's neck, Serena   
picks up a rock. She runs up and throws it at Zoicite.  
  
"Ah! Who threw that!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"I'll show you, ah!"  
  
Zoicite fires an energy blast at Serena. She barely gets out of the way but in   
the process, twists her ankle. She looks over at where Amy is.  
  
"Boy, my tiara could really come in handy right now. Hey, this is one of those   
shields they had when they attacked the Moon Kingdom. It's worth a try."  
  
Serena picks the shield up and throw it at the rope around Amy's neck, slicing   
right through it.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"You must be another rebel against the Queen!"  
  
Both Zoicite and Malichite fire at Serena from opposite sides. Serena falls down   
so she won't get hit and both are knocked out with the energy blast's impact.  
  
"Kill her you fools, don't let her get away!"  
  
Serena vanishes and is standing next to Darien on the pathway. Darien is looking   
at Serena with a smile on his face. Before they reach the end of the path they   
stop for a second.  
  
"You have completed your journey. Now you know the impact you have on other's   
lives and the importance of your fight against the Negaverse Serena."  
  
"Yes, I understand now Darien. I'm much more important then I thought."  
  
"You have regained your faith and fighting spirit; your journey is complete."  
  
"So, this is goodbye Muffin."  
  
Darien kisses Serena and after a moment she starts crying. Darien steps back.  
  
"Remember what you have seen here. I will always be there when you need me.   
Remember, you're my Meatball Head."  
  
Darien turns to walk away. Finally, he's out of sight and Serena starts crying.  
  
"Darien wait! You can't leave me again! Darien!"  
  
  
Luna has been trying for the past hour to wake Serena up. Finally Serena begins   
moving and slowly sits up.  
  
"Serena, Serena wake up! Come on!"  
  
"Huh, oh Luna. What's going on."  
  
"The girls are in real trouble and need your help. Come on."  
  
"How can I help them when I don't have the crystal?"  
  
"We put it in Darien's grave."  
  
Both Serena and Luna arrive at Darien's grave. Serena opens the door on the   
headstone and she takes the crystal out. She holds it over her heart and stares   
at the grave for a minute.  
  
"Don't worry Darien, I won't let you down. Where are they Luna?"  
"At Raye's temple, hurry." Serena starts running as fast as she can toward the   
temple. As she's about to turn the corner she transforms.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon arrives at Raye's temple shortly after she changes. The other four   
scouts are wrapped up in a web-like substance. It's beginning to become hard to   
breathe.  
  
"Any ideas guys?"  
  
"It's getting hard to breathe in here."  
  
"We sure could use Sailor Moon right now."  
  
"You said it Venus."  
  
Sailor Moon takes her tiara off and throws it at the web. It slices the web in   
numerous spots. All the girls fall to the ground, gasping for air. Sailor Moon's   
tiara returns to her hand.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know Mercury."  
  
They all look around to see what happened. They knew it couldn't be Tuxedo Mask   
because of what happened in the cave. Sailor Moon then steps out from behind a   
wall.  
  
"How dare you pick on and hurt my friends."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon; I shall punish you!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Hi guys! Hope I didn't miss any fun."  
  
"Just warming up; no pun intended Mars."  
  
"None taken; ready?"  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
The scouts all take positions around the monster. Sailor Mercury is the first to   
attack.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"  
  
"Jupiter, Thunderclap, Zap!"  
  
The creature is knocked down but manages to get to it's feet. It then throws a   
big boulder at Sailor Venus.  
  
"Oh no you don't."  
  
"Not again, Venus, Love Chain, Encircle!"  
  
"Now to cook him alive, Mars, Cestial Fire, Surround!"  
  
Sailor Venus' attack destroys the boulder while Sailor Mars' hits the monster.   
Sailor Venus then grabs something she's holding.  
  
"Sailor Moon, catch!"  
  
Sailor Venus tosses Sailor Moon the Moon Scepter. While holding it in her hand   
and staring at it for a second, she says to herself,  
  
"This is for you Darien. Moon, Scepter, Elimination!"  
  
The monster is destroyed and all of the scouts run over to where Sailor Moon is.  
  
"Moondusted!"  
  
"We were so worried; what happened?"  
  
"Nothing really Amy."  
  
  
They all change back and place the Moon Scepter, Serena's communicator, the   
Luna Pen and the Silver Crystal down, in front of Serena. She looks at   
everything and then looks at everyone.  
  
"Would you guys mind, if I joined the team again?"  
  
"We wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Yes, you're our leader after all."  
  
"Amy's right. If you left, there would be no Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Serena extends her hand and the other four girls put their right hand on top of   
her's. Serena then picks up and raises the Moon Scepter in her left hand. They   
all then say,  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts! Champions of Justice!"  
  
Serena begins crying after a moment has past. They all give her a hug and   
comfort her. Mina has a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hey Serena, what made you change your mind?"  
  
"Let's just say a friend."  
  
Serena takes out her Star Locket. She opens it and it begins playing. She then   
looks up at the moon and thinks of Darien as a tear softly runs down her cheek.  
  
"Thank you Darien, thank you."  
  
  
  
Well, how'd you guys like it? All comments, good, bad and all other things send   
them. Feedback is always appreciated.  
  
  
  
12CDs for the price of 1!  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
